


Loving You

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Happy birthday percy!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: 26 is a huge milestone for any Demigod. But for Percy, this market means something a bit more.





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday To my favorite water boy, Percy!! I love ya dude.

Percy Jackson woke up on his 26th birthday from a nightmare. 

Luckily it’s been happening less frequently but the dreams still worried him. His startled yell woke Annabeth in bed beside him. 

“You okay?” Her hand on his arm comforted him. 

“Yeah. Just a Dream.” 

“Me too.” She admitted to no one in particular. 

“Come on! We’re already awake and it’s an important day so let’s start together.” He kissed her forehead and climbed out of bed. 

“Of course! You’re the MVP today, Seaweed Brain.” She winked at him. He was thankful it was still dark. 

Musing with his coffee a little while later, Percy couldn’t believe he was 26 years old. 

The life of a demigod has a life span stamp on it. Everyday was dangerous. So he had a lot to celebrate. 

First order of business: call mom. He picked up the landline and dialed. After three rings, a groggy Sally answered. 

“I’m sorry it’s so early! Did I wake you?” Percy asked, suddenly aware just how early it really was. 

“Oh no. I was already up waiting for you to call.” Sally sounded genuine but Percy knew better. This was his mother after all. 

“I can call later if you’d like!” He almost hung up the phone from guilt. But her voice brightened considerably. 

“No no! I really was just getting my day started. Estelle was actually the one who woke us. She wanted to talk to her big brother.” Sally smiled at the phone. “I’ll go grab her!” 

A few moments passed. A new voice appeared.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY!!!” Estelle practically screamed into the phone. Percy had to take the receiver off his ear before responding. But he laughed all the same. 

“Thanks Stelle!! How’s mom and dad?” He asked his little half sister, excited to hear her little voice. 

“They’re good!! They miss you a lot. Being on a different time zone is weird!” 

“It is. And I miss them too. Give them a big hug and kiss for me, okay?” 

“I will! Say hello to Tyson and Annabeth!” 

“Absolutely!” He smiled. “I love ya Stelle.” 

“Love ya too, bro! Have a happy birthday!” 

Sally got back on the phone. 

“Have a good day, dear. Give Annabeth my love.” 

“I will. See you soon, Mom.” 

They hung up. Percy felt both light as air and heavier than the world he held up back when he was 13. 

He missed his mother, step dad and sister. But his life here with Annabeth in New Rome was exactly what he’d hoped and more. 

Annabeth came into the living room. She took one look at Percy’s face and hugged him. 

“Everyone doing well?” 

“Yeah. Just miss them is all.” 

“I know you do. I do too. Once we get off for summer break we’ll make a trip.” 

“Perfect. Alright let’s eat. I can make us Blue eggs or blueberry pancakes.” Percy went about the kitchen. 

“Pancakes sound perfect.” Annabeth smiled. She settled herself at the table. “Where do you want to go for dinner tonight?” 

“I’ve had a hankering for those crepes at that little shop down the street.” Percy served her the pancakes. 

“Me too. And I think Grover’s back from his mission for Pan so he can join us.” 

“Good idea!” Percy turned his phone off airplane mode from the night and texts flooded in. 

One from Hazel, another from Nico, Grover in all caps:  _ HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCE!!! 26 IS SUCH A HUGE MILESTONE.  _

That one made Percy laugh out loud because it was so enthusiastic but also very true. 

“Whew I’m pretty popular today.” He put his phone in his pocket and sat down with his own pancakes. 

“Hmmm I wonder why.” Her gray eyes sparkled. He stopped eating just to stare at her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just can’t believe I’m going to marry you soon.” His tone was so soft, she inhaled sharper than she meant to. 

They’d gotten engaged a year ago but everyday the big day came closer she had to pinch herself. 

“We need to start our plan for that.” She took his hand. “Because I have a feeling that we won’t be starting it alone.” 

“Of course not! We’ve got Grover, Tyson, my mom. They’ll help us get our life together started.” 

Annabeth was stunned at how literally he took what she said that she didn’t respond at first. Her silence jolted him. 

“What?? What’d I say?” His panic rose when he realized exactly what she meant. Panic and elation. But he wanted to hear it from her.

“Well I was going to tell you at the party tonight but honestly it’s just as good a time now.” She held tighter to his hand. “Percy Jackson, I have something very important to tell you. 

For your 26th birthday I couldn’t decide on a good present. Nothing spoke to me. But I realized exactly what the best present was. An example of how far you really have come.” Annabeth cleared her throat and continued.

“Percy, you’re going to be a dad.” Her eyes shined with unshed tears. “I’m pregnant.” 

Percy’s mouth fell open. “And you’ll be the best mom I’ve ever seen. I love you so much.” Their kiss was full of love and togetherness. A promise to raise this child in a safe world. 

“Now that the news is out of the way, I’m regretting calling my parents before I heard that.” Percy laughed as they broke apart. “Wait until Estelle hears she’s going to be an aunt.” They both smiled at the thought. 

“Alright, it’s time to start this momentous day. We gotta make this place look party-ready.” Annabeth eyed the small apartment. 

“We make a great team. We’ll get it done.” Percy’s expression told her so much more than his words meant. 

“You’re right.” 

With one last kiss, the happy couple went about preparing their home for their friends arriving later that day.


End file.
